mewmewpowertokyomewmewfandomcom-20200216-history
Berry Berry Mew Mew
Berry Berry Mew Mew (베리베리 뮤우뮤우, Beriberi myuumyuu) is the name of the Korean Tokyo Mew Mew dub. In this dub, the show takes place in Seoul, South Korea, thus changing some of the city landmarks (ex: Tokyo Tower being changed to it's South Korean equivilant, Namsan Tower). Despite it being dubbed, localized, and edited for a younger audience, most of the dialogue stays true to the original Japanese version. Berry Berry Mew Mew was aired on the SBS channel in South Korea. Music The opening and ending songs are nearly identical to the original Japanese in terms of translation but the music instrumentals were redone, giving it a remixed sound. Insert songs (ex: episode 16 and 26) were replaced with songs made by the dubbing studio or even openings from other Korean dubbed anime (ex: In episode 26 "Glider" was replaced with the Korean dubbed opening of Fushigi Yuugi). Home Video Release All 52 episodes of Berry Berry Mew Mew aired on the SBS channel in South Korea. Later it was released on VHS(26 volumes with 2 episodes on each tape) by SCM. VOD are also available on the SBS website(you have to be a citizen to watch). It was never given a DVD release. Cuts and Edits Since the Korean dub was made with a younger demographic in mind, there were some minor cuts and edits done to the show but none bad enough to actually change the plot in any way. In some scenes, Kisshyu's pants are raised up to keep his stomach lines from showing and the blood on him was removed in episode 39. All close up, onscreen human kissing was cut out but it was still said by the characters that Kisshyu stole Berry's first kiss and that she has to get kissed to turn into a cat and back, so kissing wasn't totally taken away from the show. The Chimera Anima in episode 51 was also edited slightly to keep its breast lines from showing. Despite that, all the death and dark tones of the 2nd half of the series were kept in. Name Changes *Ichigo Momomiya - Berry Hong (Still says "Mew Mew Strawberry" but her Mew Form is renamed Mew Berry.) *Minto Aizawa - Mint Ju (Mew Mint) *Retasu Midorikawa - Leti Bae (After transforming, she is called both Mew Leti and Mew Lettuce.) *Bu-Ling Huang - Puring Huang (Mew Puring) *Zakuro Fujiwara - Ruby Ja (Mew Ruby) *Masaya Aoyama - Minu Huang *Ryou Shirogane - Jae-hee Gang *Keiichiro Akasaka - Sigyeong Ryu *Quiche - Kisshyu *Moe Yanagida - Hyorin *Miwa Honjo - Dayoung *Masazo Aoyamada - Minu Gim *Seiji Aizawa - Minseo Ju *Iruka - Sora Han *Mariko - Mari *Shunsuke - Seonghyeon *Yuebing Long - Jiho Jang *Ayano Uemura - Mingyeong Seo *Momoka - Hanaya Weapon & Attack Names All of the weapons and attacks had name changes in this dub. The word "magic" is added in their weapon names and all of their attacks have the element of Light in them. Berry: *1st Weapon: Strawberry Magic Bell *1st Attack: Ribbon Strawberry Light of Life! *2nd Weapon: Strawberry Magic Bell + Mew Berry Rod *2nd Attack: Ribbon Strawberry Light of Love and Life! *3rd Weapon: Mew Aqua Rod *3rd Attack: Ribbon Aqua Water Drops! Mint: *Weapon: Mint Magic Bow *Attack: Ribbon Mint Purifying Light! Leti: *Weapon: Retasu Magic Castanets *Attack: Ribbon Retasu Physical Light! Puring: *Weapon: Puring Magic Ring *Attack: Ribbon Puring Light of Destruction! Ruby: *Weapon: Ruby Magic Whip *Attack: Ribbon Ruby Light of Passion! Voice Actors * Berry Hong - Misuk Jeong * Mint Ju & Berry's Mother - Jeongmi Bae * Leti Bae, Tart & Masha- Jeonghwa Yang * Puring Huang - Seoyeong Kim * Ruby Ja - Jihye Kim * Minu Huang/Blue Knight/Deep Blue, Minseo Ju (Mint's Brother) & Pie - Sanghyeon Eom * Jae-hee Gang - Il Kim * Sigyeong Ryu & Berry's Father - Han Howung * Kisshyu, Mint's Nanny & Leti's Mother - Yeonhui Lee * Mary Miguire & Mari (Mariko) - Juyeong Bae Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations